


How to Catch a Wolf

by DistantDark, Foxdemonsrock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Daddy Derek, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Slash, Stiles and Derek being oblivious, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolves, Wolf Derek, Wolf Pack, love advice, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantDark/pseuds/DistantDark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxdemonsrock/pseuds/Foxdemonsrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny pledges to help catch the attention of his crush. Little does Danny know that Stiles' crush just so happens to be the incredibly hot and imposing, Derek Hale. Slash. Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So, my bestie, DistantDark converted me to Sterk, and we decided to make this :P WIP at the moment. Will be rated M later for sexy fun times ;)

One of Danny's favorite ways to kill time is to people watch. Sometimes, when he needs to clear his head, he drives over to the small Beacon Hills Mall and takes in the drama and ridiculousness of the people around him. His personal version of meditation is how he first realized that something is wrong with Stiles.

Danny can already tell today is going to be a good day, as he zips down the road in his speedy blue Yaris. He hits every green light, and arrives at school a little early- a small miracle for a Monday. Rather than subject himself to the perpetual social war occurring in the hallways, he heads straight to his first class. There were only a couple of people sitting in the dated classroom and he makes his way to his usual spot in the back.

Just as he gets himself situated, Scott and Stiles appear in the doorway. Danny watches them stalk across the classroom and slump down into their seats across from one another.

The teens are cute in their own ways. Scott's clear, tan skin and dark, curly hair give him that Hollister boy look. The fact that he had gained some muscle over the past few months definitely helped his appearance as well. Danny lets his eyes slide from Scott's well defined arms, to Stiles' pale skin. Stiles isn't your Hollywood depiction of sexy, but something about him definitely makes Danny's pulse accelerate, though he always denied it to avoid any uncomfortable situations. Maybe it's Stiles' plump, soft lips. Danny shakes his head to clear the thought of Stiles' lips from his mind. The classroom was filling up with students, and the last thing he needs is a first period hard-on. After all, Stiles is straight.  _Very_  straight. The guy had a long time crush on Lydia Martin.

Danny quietly pretends to read his Spanish textbook as he eavesdrops on the boys' conversation. After only a few seconds, he realizes it isn't much of a conversation at all. Scott is droning on about Allison's latest mood swing, and brainstorming ways to get their on-again-off-again relationship restarted. What catches Danny off guard was how Stiles just sits there. His honey brown eyes are cast down at the desk, and there isn't even a hint of his usual ADHD ramblings. Just then, Señor Gomez walks, broadcasting his usual "¡Hola Clase!" and breaks Danny's train of thought.

* * *

The rest of his day goes off without a hitch and by the time he's driving home, Stiles' odd behavior isn't even on his mind. The only problem is Stiles' somber mood didn't seem to be changing. Every morning, it was the same routine. Scott babbles on and on about Allison, and Stiles quietly sits there, staring vacantly at his desk. Finally, by Friday, Danny has seen enough. Stiles is  _never_  quiet. Danny doesn't think it's even physically possible for Stiles to be quiet for this long. Frankly, it's starting to freak him out. Yes, the kid is annoying, but it just doesn't feel right to see him like this. Since Scott doesn't seem to notice, Danny takes it upon himself to fix it.

* * *

Danny gets his chance to confront Stiles at lunch. He lets out a soft sigh as he stands in line to buy his sad excuse of a chicken Caesar salad. He walks past his usual table, glancing at Jackson, and heads for the reject table where Stiles sits silently. He had already texted Jackson to tell him why he wouldn't be sitting with him today. After all, the last thing he needed was the already possessive jock freaking out while he was trying to get to the bottom of the 'silent Stiles' issue. As Danny takes the seat in front of Stiles, he notes Scott isn't there yet, which is a definite bonus. After seeing the sad boy slouching over the cafeteria table, Danny didn't think he could be nice to Scott right now.

Stiles was so lost in thought, that he just assumed it was his idiot friend who sat down in front of him. When he hears Danny clear his throat, Stiles jumps in his seat at the unexpected presence, nearly falling over.

"What's wrong?" Danny asks, while looking into the sad, light brown eyes of the normally happy, hyperactive boy. For a second, Stiles just stares at Danny like a deer in the headlights. Danny was a handsome guy. He had broad shoulders, dark features, and an aura of confidence that Stiles was just a little jealous of.

"What?" Stiles finally manages to stammer out. Danny sighs.

"You've been silent for almost all week. It's unnerving, Dude." Stiles' perfectly shaped eyebrows pulled together as he stares down at the tasteless turkey sandwich he had been picking at. "Well?" Danny barks out. Stiles folds his arms across his chest, looking away from the other teen defiantly.

"Nothing's wrong. Maybe I just have nothing to say." Danny raises an eyebrow at this. It must be worse than he thought.

"You  _always_  have something to say." Stiles looks up at Danny, worn down and anguished. It was the face of someone with too much on their mind.

"I just-… I just thought I was in love with Lydia, but after everything that's happened, I realized that I don't stand a chance with her. I can't understand why she would want to be with a dick like Jackson, but she does and it sucks!" Danny nods in understanding.

"So, you're upset that she's in love with Jackson?"

"No." Stiles sighs heavily, running a hand through his chocolate colored hair. He had decided to let it grow out over the summer and was still getting used to the longer feel. "There's someone else, but it's complicated. They probably hate me with a fiery passion, but I can't get them out of my head. I thought I hated them too, but recently it's been different. I spent so much time chasing after Lydia, I don't even know what it feels like to be interested in someone else. Ya know?" Stiles pauses his train of thought, frowning at the tanned teen. "Why am I even telling you all of this?" He grumbles, suddenly finding his half-destroyed sandwich very interesting.

"Maybe because you needed to talk about it to  _someone_." Danny replies, ignoring the harsh tone in Stiles' question. "Why don't I help out? We can figure out if you really do like this girl, and I'll help you ask her on a date." Danny grins as Stiles' face instantly lights up. This is how Stiles should always look- smiling and excited, Danny thought to himself. Stiles was so excited that he had someone to talk to again that his mouth went into turbo mode.

"Really? Are you sure you don't have plans or something? Because I would totally understand if you have a date, or want to go to a club, or need to wash your hair or something. I mean it is a Friday night. Oh! Maybe we can even practice lacrosse since I'm going to be first line this season? Oh oh oh! It would be great to work on that chemistry project too! I just don't understand why Mr. Harris hates me! I mean what did I ever do-"

"Stiles!" Danny interrupts, secretly grateful that the boy in front of him was starting to act like his normal, hyperactive self again. "Why don't we take it one step at a time? I'll come over after practice today and we can work on homework while you vent." Stiles beams at the offer, and finally starts to eat some of his lunch. After solidifying their plans Danny, gets up to see Jackson, and nearly bumps into Scott. Danny shoves his hands into his pockets, glaring at Scott.

"Oh hey Danny." Scott smiles, oblivious to the angry scowl spreading across Danny's face. Danny couldn't help but be pissed off at Scott for not helping Stiles with this sooner. He wondered if Scott has pulled his head out of Allison's ass long enough to even notice how different Stiles has been.

Danny simply mutters "Bros before hoes dude," and shoves past Scott, knocking him to the side with his broad shoulders.

"What's his problem?" Scott asks as he slouches down into his chair. Sometimes Stiles wondered if Scott was actually a weredog and not a werewolf. No human should be able to imitate a kicked puppy quite so well. Stiles just grunts and continues to pick at his sandwich. "Dude, I think that Allison is really going to take me back this time! I have this really great date planned! Can you cover for me tonight?" Stiles almost didn't hear the question because he was too busy tearing the crust from his sandwich into smaller and smaller pieces.

"Sure." Stiles huffs. "Dad's working the night shift and Danny is coming over to study. So, I'll just say that you came over too." Scott splutters, spraying his Sprite everywhere as he coughs. A small amount of soda dribbles down his chin, which he quickly wipes up with his sleeve before interrogating Stiles.

"Wait. What? Danny's going over to your  _house_?" Scott looks between Stiles, and Danny, who was now a few tables over, the shock evident on his face.

"I have other friends besides you, Scott." Stiles mutters irritatedly.

"I uh, I know that." Scott frowns. "I just, well, um, I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's cool dude, I know." Stiles says, because honestly he knows Scott doesn't mean to be insensitive, he just doesn't think things through before he says them. Too bad being a werewolf doesn't make you smarter. Scott glances over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening in.

"Are you coming to the pack meeting tomorrow night?" He whispers before looking around one last time. Because that wasn't suspicious  _at all_.

"No. I have plans." Stiles snaps as Scott's eyes widen in shock. Stiles  _never_  had plans.

"But Derek's going to be pissed." Scott whined.

"He'll get over it. Besides, I'm going to give the walls a rest. I'm sure they're tired of having me thrown against them all the time."

"What could be more important than the meeting?!" Scott yelps, scandalized. Stiles bites his lip, chewing on it as he scours the cafeteria for an out.

"Danny and I are going to run drills for lacrosse."

"But I always help you with lacrosse." Scott pouts.

"You have a meeting." Stiles sneers, and with that, he gets up, tosses the mutilated remnants of his sandwich into the trash, and marches out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Stiles spends lacrosse practice talking to Danny and avoiding Scott which was hard to do on the small field. He didn't even shower after practice just to avoid being cornered by the dejected and somewhat pissed off werewolf. He makes it home about fifteen minutes before Danny pulled his car into the Stilinski's driveway, giving him just enough time to frantically clean his room and pop an Adderall. The hyperactive teen bounds down the stairs, two at a time, and swings open the door before Danny even had a chance to knock. He couldn't remember the last time someone besides Scott had come over just to see him without some ulterior motive.

"Hey!" Stiles beams at the good looking teen standing in his doorway. He holds the door open and offers Danny a drink before they head up to his room. As Danny follows Stiles up the narrow staircase, he couldn't help but watch his ass flex.

Stiles' room was fairly organized for someone who had such a hard time focusing. Danny raises an eyebrow at all of the comics on the bookshelf and the book on werewolf lore open on Stiles' desk. Stiles laughs nervously, and slaps the book off the desk, causing it to land on the floor with a loud thump.

'Calm down Stiles' he yells at himself.

As Danny takes a seat on Stiles' bed he realizes what a bad idea this might have been. Before he has a chance to let that thought develop, Stiles plops down next to him.

"So…um…what are we supposed to talk about?

"Whatever you want." Danny replies. "We need to sort out your feelings for this mystery girl." Stiles sighs, letting his back flop down on the bed and stares at the tiny cracks on his ceiling. He knew the first time Danny had said "girl" he was going to have to correct him sooner than later, and it wasn't going to be easy. Hell, Stiles hasn't even come to terms with his sexuality yet. What was he, gay? Bi? Who knows.

"Danny I haven't been completely open with you." Stiles states sheepishly, making a point to avoid Danny's questioning eyes.

"Oh." Danny glances down at the nervous boy next to him and tries to catch his gaze.

"Well, um…" Stiles suddenly finds his mouth dry and his tongue uncooperative. After a deep breath, he was able to squeak out the truth. "The person that's been on my mind, isn't exactly a girl."

"Ooohhh!" Danny exclaimed, his dark brown eyes widening in shock and his mouth dropping ever so slightly. "But you're straight Stiles." He deadpans. Stiles huffs as he sits up on the bed.

"Well I thought I was. I mean, I used to be into Lydia, but-"

"Obsessed." Danny interjects. Stiles just rolls his eyes at the interruption and continues on.

"-But, I just don't know anymore. I never really looked at guys before him. I never even knew this part of me existed." Danny just nods in understanding. The boys sit in silence for a few moments, both of them processing the situation. It was Danny who finally broke the silence. He wraps his muscular arm around Stiles' shoulders comfortingly. It was out of place and something Stiles never imagined happening, but he found himself leaning into the embrace. Relief washes over him and he realizes just how much he needed to get all of this off of his chest. Stiles shifts his focus from the floor to Danny's face.

"Thanks Danny." Stiles mutters weakly, giving the other teen a hesitant smile.

"Anytime dude. It's not going to be easy, but I will be here to help you through this." Danny smirks, finding a way to break the tension. "So do I get a name for this mystery guy, or do I just have to use my imagination?" Stiles pulls away from Danny as if burned, and twists his whole body so that he was looking at him straight on.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"I can get past that for now." Danny's smirk widens. "Just know that until you tell me otherwise, I'm going to imagine it's Greenberg." Danny laughs as Stiles snorts with laughter. It felt so nice to have someone to talk to- someone who was on his side. With all the crazy werewolf business that had been going on, having a normal human to confide in was truly awesome. "So, how did you meet him?" Danny asks, back to business.

"Well he's a friend of a friend, but to be honest the whole thing is kind of a mess. When we first met, we couldn't stand each other. His favorite past time was, and still is, shoving me into hard surfaces. Not in the kinky kind of way or anything, but in the 'I will tear your throat out' kind of way."

"Charming." Danny snorts. It really wasn't. Stiles spent much of the first half of his relationship making up excuses for the ugly purple and yellow bruises that dotted his pale skin. Luckily, he played lacrosse and was accident prone, or his dad might have been a bit more suspicious.

Stiles thought back to all the changes in his relationship with Derek. Even though there was no major declaration of respect or understanding between them, things had definitely changed. For one, he was no longer afraid of the 'Sourwolf'. Even when he did get slammed into a wall, it was more of a shove, and Derek's hands always lingered on him for just a moment too long. Not that he minded, of course. The werewolf even started to take Stiles' rambling in stride. Then there was the sniffing. Derek always thought he was so sly when he would brush past Stiles and breath in his scent, but Stiles had caught on.

Stiles tried to explain these nuances to Danny, but he doubted that Danny really understood. Danny took in all of the information, and gave it some thought before he formulated a plan. This was more complicated and involved than he had previously realized.

"It sounds like you're not just going to be able to ask this guy straight up." Danny muses. "So we will have to take the indirect route."

"Indirect route?" Stiles asks, cocking his head to the side. A spark filled Danny's eyes.

"Yeah. The concept is simple really. We make him jealous. By the time we're finished, the two of you will definitely be a couple." Danny smirks mischievously. Helping Stiles was going to be much more fun than he originally thought.


	2. First Confrontation

Derek growls irritatedly as yet another one of the construction workers nearly smacks his head with a large piece of lumber. Since the hunters were no longer an issue, and his pack had practically demanded it, he decided to renovate his charred shell of a house. He didn't want to live with blatant reminders of how he lost everything. Not to mention the fact that living in the abandoned subway station was less than ideal. The place reeked of decay and was on the outskirts of town, which was inconvenient when one of his packmates was in trouble. He sinks down further into the newly purchased leather sofa, trying to avoid getting hit. The last thing he needed was to wolf out on one of the people trying to renovate his house. They already thought the place was haunted. His frown deepens when his phone dings, signaling that he received a text. He growls once again, yanking his phone out of his pocket, and opens the message. Derek rolls his eyes, seeing that the sender was Scott. That was never a good sign.

' _Stiles isn't coming to the pack meeting.'_

Derek stares at the screen for a minute in disbelief. Stiles wasn't coming? He  _always_  came to give his opinions on  _everything_. What could be so important that the annoying, hyperactive teen couldn't make it? The Alpha scowls at his phone, typing out a quick message to Stiles. It was a simple:

' _Why aren't you coming?'_

He picks back up the book he had been reading before he had been rudely interrupted by the near collision with the plank of wood, when he gets a reply from Stiles.

'Busy'Was all he got back in return. Derek snarls, nearly snapping his phone in rage. Stiles was either stupid or really brave to send a response like that. Besides, who could the teen possibly have plans with? Scott was going to the meeting. He wasn't aware that the ADHD teen had any other friends. If he had plans with his father, surely Scott would have said something. Clearly the idiotic wolf was concerned if he actually informed the Alpha. He was about to demand more information when he hears a crash upstairs. Derek mutters a string of curses before storming up the stairs to see what the hell the contractors had broken. He felt like a babysitter 24/7 as of late.

* * *

It was the night of the pack meeting and Derek was feeling particularly on edge without Stiles there. His inner wolf was whining in concern, urging him to go find Stiles. Derek clenches a fist, grounding himself to his chair. There was no way he was just going to leave the pack meeting for no reason. The rest of the pack could sense his unease, and were unusually quiet. Jackson, the newest member of the pack, shifts in his seat uncomfortably, casting his bright blue eyes around the room.

"Where's your geek friend?" Jackson asks Scott, finally realizing who was missing. Derek glances over at Scott expectantly, his gaze demanding an explanation from the young wolf. The Beta's gaze flickers around the room anxiously, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I-um…he said he had plans with Danny…they were going to practice lacrosse or something." Jackson's eyes widen and his jaw drops ever so slightly.

" _What_?! Danny never told me he was hanging out with Stilinski!" Jackson growls. Derek's eyes narrow from this new development, his eyes flashing bright red as he focuses his fury on Scott, who was shrinking back in his chair.

"I don't know! They have been hanging out a lot recently for some reason! They were doing homework last night in his room." That was the last straw. Derek suddenly stalks out of the room in a blind rage, startling the Betas. He didn't care right now. All that mattered was that there was another  _man_  in Stiles' room. He was not alright with this in the slightest.

* * *

When Derek leaps into Stiles' open window, he is less than pleased. The room reeked of the boy that always hung around Jackson. He assumed that this was the Danny Jackson and Scott were talking about. His wolf snarls at the thought of Stiles being in his room,  _alone_ , with someone else. Stiles suddenly opens the door to his room, in nothing but pajama bottoms, his pale torso still glistening with moisture from the shower. His wet hair clung to his head, obscuring his vision, causing him to not notice the werewolf's presence at first. Stiles runs a towel over his head, attempting to dry his shaggy brown hair. He tosses the towel in front of him, not particularly aiming for anything, but nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears a disapproving growl. Derek yanks the offending towel off of his head, not letting himself revel in the fact of how amazing it smells. It was pure Stiles, a mixture of chocolate, peaches, and raw teenage pheromones. The sent calmed and grounded his anxious wolf, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone. Derek merely sets his signature scowl, and crosses his arms across his broad chest after tossing the towel to the ground.

"Fuck! You can't just barge into someone's room in the dead of night and glare at them when you scare them! There has to be a law about that or something! I mean, hell! What if I was naked?!" Derek bites the inside of his cheek, trying not to smirk. "That would have been incredibly awkward! At least send me a warning or something next time!" Stiles fumes, pouting at the intrusion.

"You didn't come tonight."

"I told Scott that I had plans." Derek takes a step closer to Stiles, his eyes narrowing dangerously as Stiles looks away nervously.

"And your  _plans_  were more important than the pack?"

"I'm not even a part of the pack!" At this, Derek slams Stiles against the teen's now closed door, pressing his warm hand to the pale teen's still damp chest, pinning him to the hard wood.

"Who told you that?" Derek growls darkly, his eyes flashing red.

"No one… I just assumed, not a werewolf, not pack." Derek's eyes soften as he loosens his hold on Stiles, his hand now just resting on the teen's smooth chest.

"Well you assumed wrong." Stiles looks up at the Alpha in shock, not expecting Derek to ever admit that he was pack. "Why does your room smell like  _Danny_?" The Sourwolf hisses the name as Stiles blinks up at him dumbly.

"What?"

"You let a stranger into your room."

"…Danny's not a stranger. He's a friend."

"Since when?" Derek snaps, clearly getting irritated with the twenty questions.

"What does it matter? We were studying last night. It was no big deal."

"Your  _clothes_  smell like him."

"We were practicing lacrosse! What the hell, Derek! You don't get a say in everyone that I hang out with! Danny is the only one who gave a shit when Scott had his head too far up Allison's ass to notice that I needed someone to talk to!" Stiles glares up the wolf defiantly as Derek matches his glare. The two stay like this for several minutes, neither one willing to budge on the issue. "Is there something else you wanted?" Stiles finally snaps, trying to change the subject. Derek shifts his gaze to the teen's pale neck, and leans forward, feeling his fangs elongate. He felt compelled to sink his teeth into the perfect white flesh, to mark Stiles. He wanted  _everyone_  to know that the teen was  _his_. The Alpha is just inches away from Stiles' neck, when he feels the body in front of him heating up. The teen's heart was hammering in his chest and his breath is coming out in shallow pants. Derek's nose stung with the acrid smell of fear radiating off the teen. There was something else there too, Derek couldn't quite make out through the other sent. Was it  _arousal_?

"D-Derek?" Stiles almost gasps the word.

"I'm your Alpha. I have every right to say who you hang out with. You  _will_  stay away from Danny." Derek hisses in Stiles' ear before pulling back. His wolf whines at the loss of proximity, but he pushes the feeling down before leaping back out the window, not waiting for the teen's reply.


	3. Date Night

 

Stiles bounces his leg nervously as he waits for the bell to ring, signaling his freedom. Almost a week had passed since Derek decided to stop by in his  _oh so charming_  manner. The fact Derek had demanded that Stiles wasn't allowed to see Danny only angered the teen even more. Instead of asking why he wasn't at the pack meeting and using their chance alone to drop the broody act, Derek had been his unpleasant, sourwolf self, and Stiles had the bruise on his back to prove it. Derek's alpha male bullshit only made Stiles even more irritated, so he started hanging out with Danny more. It was in his nature. The more someone told him not to do something, the more he wanted to do just that. He had been hanging out with Danny almost every day after school, and Stiles had been ignoring all of Derek's texts and phone calls. Stiles couldn't help but smile at the texts, even if they were less than pleasant, at least Derek was thinking about him. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the big bad Alpha made an appearance in his room again. Today, however, was going to be different. Danny asked him on a date and he agreed. It was all to make Stiles' secret crush jealous, of course. At least, that was what the boys kept telling themselves.

The bell finally rings, and Stiles was out of his seat and rushing to his Jeep before Scott even had a chance to ask what had him so excited. Danny was taking him to a nice restaurant downtown, so he had to pick something nice to wear.

Stiles speeds the whole way home and makes it to his house in record time. He bounds up the stairs two at a time to get ready. The teen yanks his closet door open and rifles through his clothes, trying to find something to wear. After flinging over half of his wardrobe across his room, Stiles finally decides on what to wear. His plaid button down nearly gets stuck on his head as he slips it on, making him regret not undoing the buttons first. Next, he pulls his dark wash jeans on, almost tripping in the process and heads to his bathroom. Stiles smirks, liking what he sees in the mirror. The jeans accentuated his perky ass and the bright red and blues of his shirt looked nice against his milky skin. Stiles was interrupted ogling his ass in the mirror by a gentle rap at his bathroom door.

"Are you in there kiddo?" His Dad asks through the door.

"Yeah Dad, just getting ready to go out with a friend." Stiles answers, pulling open the bathroom door. Sheriff Stilinski's hazel eyes inspect his son as the boy clings to the doorway, giving him his best innocent face. The way his son was standing, placing all of his weight on one foot and tilting his head to the side reminded him so much of his late wife. He shakes his head, trying to clear the sad memories.

"Just a friend, huh?" John Stilinski asks, his left eyebrow rising in suspicion. "You're dressed awfully nice to just be hanging out with Scott."

"I have more friends than just Scott, Dad!" Stiles frowns, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. He was getting really sick of having to say that.

"Right." John shoves his hands into the pockets of his tan police jacket, sarcasm evident in his voice. "Well I'm working the night shift, but I will be calling at eleven to make sure you're home."

"Dad!" Stiles whines, "I'm  _seventeen_! I shouldn't have a curfew."

"Well you do, have fun with you  _friend._ " John drawls before heading down stairs.

* * *

As soon as Stiles hears the front door open, he gives himself another once-over to make sure he looked alright. He opens the small tub of hair gel he bought recently and takes a dollop into his hands, before spiking his hair up. The teen was still getting used to the fact that his hair was actually long enough to do anything with. He washes off the excess gel from his hands, and glances at his hair in the mirror one last time. Stiles grins in approval, and jumps as his phone in his back pocket starts to buzz. He slips his phone out of the tight denim and reads over the message from Danny before rushing back into his room, grabbing his wallet and house key, and bounding back down the stairs.

* * *

Stiles opens the front door and beams, seeing Danny's Yaris waiting for him by the curb. He locks his front door and slides into the passenger's seat of Danny's car.

Danny can't help but grin at the lanky teen sitting next to him. Stiles was in rare form tonight. Actually, Danny didn't think he had ever seen him look this good before. The way his plaid shirt was unbuttoned just enough to show off his smooth chest made Danny's throat tighten. A nervous smile stretches across Stiles' face as he looks at Danny expectantly.

"I've never been on a real date before." Stiles lets slip before smashing his hand over his mouth. It was true though. Sure, there was prom with Lydia, but that didn't really count, and if he was being honest neither does this, but it's the closest he's had to the real thing, so he'll take it. "I mean, not that this is a real date or anything. I know you're just helping me out, and oh god-" He stammers out, waving his hands around as he tries to get his message across.

"Stiles!" Danny interjects, placing his hand on the other teen's shoulder, stopping him from completely spazzing out. Stiles definitely appreciated the interruption in his minor freak-out. The jock then speeds off towards downtown, feeling slightly sad that this wasn't a real date. He may have started hanging out with Stiles to help him catch the attention of his crush, but the energetic teen had definitely grown on him.

"You like Asian food right?" He asks, taking his eyes off the road just long enough to watch Stiles answer.

"Dude! It's my favorite!" Stiles beams back.

"Good, then you going to love this place." Danny grins as he pulls into the parking lot.

* * *

The sign above the restaurant was in some strange characters Stiles couldn't read and the menu was no different. Danny ended up just ordering for the boys, which Stiles appreciated. He liked the way Danny took charge of situations, the way he was willing to step up and handle things. It made Stiles feel comfortable and cared for, kind of like how he used to feel when he was with Scott. Stiles added it to the ever growing list of things he liked about Danny, right under his striking brown eyes, and right above the way Danny laughed at his stupid jokes.

Stiles starts thinking about how odd it was that he and Danny had started hanging out. Not that he wasn't grateful or anything. He just never saw himself actually becoming friends with one of the jocks of the school. Stiles knew he was a self proclaimed geek with a mild case of social anxiety. The popular jocks just didn't hang out with people like him. Stiles was so lost in thought, that he almost missed the tall, dark figure that sauntered in through the front door and sat down a few tables away from them.

Almost.

"Oh shit!" Stiles whispers, knowing that it was useless, since Derek could probably hear him anyway. Stupid super-wolf-hearing. Danny raises an eyebrow as Stiles suddenly buries his face in his hands, sinking down in the soft red leather of the booth.

"Are you alright?" Danny asks, starting to get concerned. Stiles ignores the question, stealing a glance at Derek, who was still sitting a few tables over.

His eyes widen, seeing Derek's murderous gaze, and he flails his arms, knocking his glass of water over. Danny jumps up as the water starts to spread towards his side of the table. Stiles jumps up as well, dabbing his napkin on the spill, trying to mop it up.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I just-" Stiles pales, seeing Derek's eyes smolder like hot coals and hone in on stiles lanky form. "Derek!" Stiles nearly squeaks, staring at the Alpha across the restaurant. "We have to go!" The teen scampers out of the restaurant, not too unlike a frightened cat, and nearly trips over himself on the way out.

* * *

Danny finds himself standing alone in the small restaurant, holding a wet napkin and a hundred questions running through his mind. He had been on a lot of dates, but never had one yelped out another guy's name, then left him in the dust. The jock picks up his broken ego, tosses some cash on the table, and walks out.

Danny was surprised to see Stiles slouching against his car. From the spastic reaction Stiles had in the restaurant, Danny expected him to be halfway back to his house by now.

"Dude, what was that in there?" Danny asks, clearly frustrated.

"Did you see him?! He was pissed!  _Beyond_  pissed! Do you think it worked though? Oh my God! What if he kills us instead? What if he kills you, then kills me? Like rips our throats out and rolls around in our blood. Jesus, God, we're so dead. So very dead." Stiles rambles, waving his arms around frantically.

"See who? Stiles. What's going on?" Danny asks, lacing his muscular arms across his chest. The hairs on the back of his neck prickle at the violent description of his death.

"Derek! Derek is what's going on. That's who we have been trying to make jealous."

"Derek? Derek Hale? Scott's friend? Anger management candidate Derek fucking Hale? Jesus, Stiles, that guy is a creep." Danny spits out. Stiles nervously pulls his plump red bottom lip between his teeth and chews on the soft skin, deep in thought.

"No, he's not. Once you get to know him, he's not so bad. Yes, he has a short temper and would probably benefit from a daily dose of Paxil, but he's been more of a friend to me recently than Scott has. I feel safe around him, and even when he is being a down right prick, I just know that he always has my back. You know?" Stiles asks, hoping to get at least a sliver of understanding.

"He's so much older than us, Stiles!"

"Actually, he's only twenty, he's just super built. I mean, you've seen his muscles."

"I guess." Danny concedes, a small wave of jealously erupting in his stomach. He wanted to remind Stiles that he had muscles too.

Stiles might be a little thick sometimes, but he could tell that Danny was unhappy with the way things had played out. Stiles laces his fingers together, twirling his thumbs around each other nervously. After all Danny had done for him, he couldn't just leave his new friend upset.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about tonight Danny." He mumbles while wrapping his arms around the muscular jock. "I'm sure this hasn't been much fun for you."

"It's fine Stiles. I wanted to help you catch this guy's attention. I just never realized that I might get a little jealous when you did." Danny watches as he draws small circles on the pavement with his shoe. He didn't want to look up at Stiles' wide eyes and open mouth. "Can we please just go home now?" Stiles nods slowly, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets.

"For what it's worth, thank you for tonight. Before everything went to hell, it was actually pretty fun." Stiles smiles up at the jock shyly before making his way to the passenger seat of Danny's car.


	4. Pressing Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DistantDark wanted me to mention a couple things about this chapter. We realize that it would probably take quite a bit more time to make Derek act on his deeply suppressed emotions, but we don't want to go on for 800 more chapters just to get to the fun stuff. Also there really isn't enough of Danny in the show to really understand how he would behave in the situation he finds himself in here. Don't hate us for what happens to him here.

Derek slams the door of his Camero, seething in rage. He could hear Isaac whine from inside the still shelled out Hale house. The younger wolf could clearly sense his fury, but the Alpha couldn't bring himself to care. It took all of his self-control not to barge into Stiles' bedroom and claim him then and there. Derek had  _demanded_  for Stiles to stop seeing Danny, but the stubborn teen obviously hadn't listened. They were out on a  _date_. And to top it off, Stiles had been avoiding all of his calls and text messages. The teen was doing this on purpose. The Alpha clenches a fist, trying not to shift. Isaac appears on the porch, looking over at him uncertainly. Derek knew that he needed to calm down, but his mind wouldn't stop replaying what Danny had told Stiles. Danny had feelings for Stiles. His inner wolf snarls at the fact as Derek growls. Before Isaac could ask what was wrong, the Alpha takes off into the forest, shedding clothes as he runs. He needed to get away, to open space where he could think.

As soon as Derek makes it to the tree line, he shifts into his Alpha form, running even faster on all fours. He hears the crunch of leaves as Isaac runs behind him, trying to catch up. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to anyone. When he hears Isaac starting to get closer, he relaxes slightly, realizing that the Beta wasn't going to try to stop him. He could sense Isaac was there merely for support, and to make sure the Alpha didn't go on a killing spree. After all, there weren't that many deer left in the forest from last time Derek was pissed off.

It was strange for him to actually have a pack. He never wanted to be Alpha. It was always supposed to be Laura. She was the strong one, the leader, the one who had picked him back up and tried to make him whole again. He was never strong enough, never gave her the support she had given so freely to him. He had been running, chasing his own tail when she had been killed.

He didn't deserve to have a pack that actually cared for him. The broken teens he chose to become his Betas were never supposed to be anything other than back up for fighting the hunters. But of course, Stiles had to ruin all of his plans. The teen actually held the pack together. He had a way of keeping all of the Betas in line and making them feel like they belonged. It was something Derek had never been able to do. In a lot of ways, the hyperactive boy was everything Derek wasn't. He balanced the Alpha's harshness and provided compassion. Something Derek had never been great at showing.

Derek had known when he first became an Alpha that Stiles would make a great mate. He tried his best to stay away from the teen, always trying to push him away. However, Stiles always found a way to wiggle back into his life. Derek didn't want to taint the optimistic boy, didn't want to drag him down to his own miserable level. Anyone he ever cared about always wound up dead, and he wouldn't let that happen to Stiles.

Derek howls in misery, finally slowing down. He hears Erica, Boyd, and Jackson howl in the distance, sensing his pain. The Alpha makes his way to a natural spring, and sits down, staring up at the crescent moon. He hears Isaac sit down next to him silently before sending a glance over to the older wolf.

"Derek, you're not alone, not anymore…" Isaac states quietly, his eyes shifting down to the small stream. Derek huffs, lying down on the soft bed of pine needles that coated the forest floor. He rests his head on one of his large, black paws, turning away from Isaac.

"You deserve to be happy." Isaac presses, trying to get through to the older wolf. Derek growls in disagreement, his fur bristling. "Just talk to Stiles." The Alpha's head whips around to look over at Isaac, his bright red eyes widening. Isaac sighs, hugging his knees to his chest. "We all had a feeling that something was going on between the two of you…you were shoving him around more frequently and both of you have been staring at each other when you thought the other wasn't looking. Stiles is smart, and surprisingly patient. He'll understand why you've been tough on him recently if you just explain why you were doing it." Derek huffs again, lying his head back down on his paws. He lets out a low growl in annoyance as Isaac nods, understanding what his Alpha wanted.

Isaac rises to his feet about to walk off, when he hesitates, hearing Derek let out a soft whine. He glances back at the older wolf curiously. Derek gets up, and slowly pads over to Isaac, as if he was unsure of himself. Isaac cocks his head to the side, trying to understand what his Alpha was doing. Derek sits back on his hind legs and presses a large black paw on either shoulder of the lanky Beta. Careful not to knock him over, he nuzzles Isaac's neck cautiously, enjoying the feel of the teen's curly hair against his nose. He allows his body to relax from the comforting scent of his pack. The younger wolf smiles softly, relaxing as well. Derek quickly trots back over to his spot by the spring and flops back down, clearly done with pack-bonding-time. Isaac's smile widens as he turns on his heel, and takes off back into the trees, letting his Alpha have some time alone.

* * *

Derek wakes up naked in his large bed, slightly dirtied from the previous nights romp. Dirt aside, it's the clearest his mind has been in a long time. Isaac's words had stuck with him. He deserved to be happy, needed to be happy. Not just for himself, but also for the pack. Laura had taught him that. An Alpha must be a symbol of strength, and to anyone that was really paying attention, Derek's broken emotional state came across as shattered, not strong. It was time to start putting himself back together, just like he was doing with this broken down, old house. After all, it's what Laura would have wanted, what he owes her.

The Alpha sighs, slips into some fresh clothes, and heads out to the front of the house. Isaac is chatting quietly with Erica and Boyd on the porch as the contractors start unloading their tools. He told the three wolves to watch over the humans to make sure that they didn't destroy anything. It was a Saturday, so they didn't have to worry about ditching school. He needed to restock his food supply since the Betas wouldn't stop raiding his now working fridge.

After warning the Betas to behave, Derek slides into his Camero, and starts the car, smirking ever so slightly from the roar of the engine. He glances down at the red line on his gas gauge, indicating he only has a quarter of a tank, and his good mood instantly disappears. He sometimes forgot how much gas his car devoured. Derek scowls, starting the long trek to the only gas station on this side of town.

* * *

Derek pulls up to the first empty pump and instantly tenses. He slips out of the car, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Stiles was leaning against Danny's Yaris, casually kicking stones around with his feet as the jock pumps his gas. The Alpha slams his door closed, with more force than necessary, causing the teens to jump, quickly snapping their heads in his direction. Stiles' honey brown eyes widen in panic as Danny seems to have the audacity to glare. Derek was about to approach, when the jock suddenly grabs Stiles' wrist and yanks him closer to his broad chest.

"You could do so much better than that prick." Danny whispers before tilting Stiles' face up by his chin and pressing their warm lips together. This definitely had not been part of the plan. Stiles lets out a strangled noise in the back of his throat as Derek roars in rage, self-control be damned. He had just decided to fix his life, and he wanted,  _needed_ , Stiles to be with him while he did it. Some hormonal teen wasn't going to take Stiles away from him before he had the chance to let him know how he really feels.

Before Stiles could even blink, and Derek could even really realize what he was doing, he was suddenly pinning the pale teen to the hot black metal hood of his Camero. Derek found himself hovering over him with his hands pressed on either side of the teen's face.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Danny?" Derek hisses as Stiles stares up at him, his eyes wide in a mixture of fear and something he couldn't quite place. The flush slowly appearing on the pale teen's cheeks and rapid pulse mixed with the scent of arousal had Derek leaning in even closer.

"D-Derek?" Stiles chokes out, his breath hitching as the wolf lightly skims his nose up the soft skin of Stiles' neck.

" _Mine_." Derek mutters before his hot lips claim the teen's beneath him. Derek has to restrain himself from sinking his teeth into the warmth of Stiles' bottom lip. Stiles freezes for a moment in shock before his eyes flutter closed, letting out a soft moan as Derek slips his tongue into his mouth, demanding dominance, and asking for acceptance. The nervous teen kisses back, matching the wolf's desperate pace. God, how Stiles had dreamed about this very moment. He had woken up to a raging hard on after every one of those dreams and now was no different. He reaches up, fisting Derek's dark locks, pulling him closer. Derek lets out a low growl in the back of his throat before focusing on the creamy skin of Stiles' neck. Stiles' breath catches as he feels the wolf nipping at his collar bone.

"D-…Derek! We're in p-public, and oh God Derek, Danny!" The teen manages to gasp, squirming under the wolf. Derek merely leans back slightly, looking down at the human in annoyance. He glances over to the empty pump where Danny's car had been. The wolf smirks in victory before quickly dragging Stiles to the passenger side of his Camero, and shoving the spazzed teen inside, cutting off his frantic rant about being kissed by two guys in the space of 10 seconds. Derek saunters over to the driver's side, and readjust the hardness in his jeans before slipping into the car and peeling out of the small gas station.


End file.
